dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Rose
The Blue Rose is an airship that was constructed in secret within the Village of Misfits under the guidance (and majority funding) of Lady Llewlyn. Unlike the larger airships belonging to Silverpoint and Lady Moxy, this particular vessel was crafted with intent to carry only a select few individuals instead of large groups, sacrificing room and carrying space in exchange for speed and better aerial mobility. The name comes from a unique, non-indigenous flower that Jayce Milleneut received while at his home in Cobalt Scar. Information The Blue Rose is specifically designed as a minimalist travel vehicle, lacking anything aesthetic in favor of a sleek, compact design. Weight limits are implied to be able to bear little more than Jayce and his allies, but absolute maximum capacity is stated to be somewhere in the vein of fifteen hundred pounds, after which the vessel's speed and ability to maneuver becomes greatly compromised. The airship is stated to fly at a rate of roughly ten times the speed of normal horseback, and fifty percent faster than the larger airships, when power output is maximized. The deck is flat and decorated with an assortment of fixed chairs for crewmembers to seat themselves in while traveling, curbed by a steel railing running along the entirety of the ship's edge. A large cabin rises in the back to house all of the engineering pieces needed to promote physical flight, and two large, vertical Mithril propellers provide liftoff when powered accordingly, while a smaller horizontal propeller behind the cabin assists in steering. Notably, there is no balloon to assist in the flotation process, which is explained in further detail below. The Blue Rose currently resides in a hanger-styled cave, north of the Legion of Dööm's fort. Damage has been sustained, and it is currently inoperable until repaired. Special Traits Unlike known airships, the Blue Rose is powered majorly by magic as opposed to kinetic and manual energy. Within the center of the deck, two 'Receptors' exist in the form of Puren Wood posts; these devices absorb magic cast at or into them, transferring the mana power into the ship itself and powering the arcanely-sensitive parts of the craft, such as the propellers and Levistone core. Further, the receptors are designed to only accept specific attributes of mana that will comply with the transferal routine, necessitating that a specific element of magic is cast in order to provide power; in this case, that element is water. When enough magic is applied to the receptors, the vessel's functions will activate, and the ship will rise and maneuver accordingly. At current, however, the receptors act as a two-way drain, and a 'plug' must be kept over each one after mana is instilled within, else it will escape and depower the ship. Ley lines are set between the Puren Wood planks to act as connection veins, assisting in the transfer of mana from one end of the airship to the other. While powered, the Blue Rose has access to a small number of defensive tactics that enable it to repel or withstand physical damage to the ship, or assist in its escape entirely. These abilities are activated within the engineering cabin through careful manipulation of several Mythril gears; this provides different effects when rotated accordingly: *'Cloaking (Lv1)': A weak invisibility spell can envelope the ship and hide it from plain sight for a maximum of one hour, once per day. Though unseen, this spell does not prevent or hide downdrafts from the propellers when flying at low altitudes (and certainly doesn't hide the whir or rush of the airship's motorization, either) *'Shielding (Lv1)': A thin magic shield may be placed around the vessel, nullifying a maximum of twenty points of damage from all sources before it collapses, which lasts for one hour, once per day. *'Backdraft (Lv1)': The vessel can redirect downward gusts from the propellers in a horizontal fashion, blowing aside and potentially disorienting problematic ships or other airborne nuisances alongside the ship. The draft is extremely powerful, capable of pushing aside full-grown dragons, and can be utilized a maximum of twice per day.